


Oh

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: teaandswissroll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Written for the 42-Word-Fic-Challenge at teaandswissroll.





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 42-Word-Fic-Challenge at teaandswissroll.

„What?“   
  
„You heard me.“  
  
„Yes, but I don’t believe you.“  
  
“Why should Betty lie about it?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“And accommodation confirms it!”  
  
“You really mean Bodie and Doyle now live in a flat with only one bedroom in Chelsea?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
"Oh."


End file.
